


Glitter boy

by Orpheevanhove



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, Evak AU, M/M, supermarket au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orpheevanhove/pseuds/Orpheevanhove
Summary: Isak just started working at the lokal supermarket during the summer break when he meets a handsome tall boy with blue eyes that wears glitter on his face instead of highlighter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is the first Evak fanfiction i post on here so I hope you will like it! Also: I'm not a native English speaker, so if there are grammer mistakes or something in the story, please let me know :-)  
> Thank you, alt er love

The face of a boy with green eyes and a lot of curls stared at him in the mirror. The boy didn't look very happy, but who would be happy if they started to work a crappy job on the first day of summer? He wanted to relax, the school year just ended! He wanted to go out with his friends, the weather was finally a little bit warmer! (Also not really warm, but if you live in Norway everytime it gets a little hot it feels like summer) But he also needed money, so that was a bit of a dilemma. He put up the collar of his stiff new polo with the logo of the supermarket and sighed. He hated this job already.

‘Is the size okay, Isak?’ He had almost forgotten that an older man was standing next to him, who also worked in the supermarked and was given the task today to show him around. He had given him his new uniform and was waiting for his reaction.

‘It’s okay I guess.’ Isak muttered and looked away from the mirror to his feet. Another thing he hated: he couldn’t wear his normal sneakers, he had to wear this ugly security shoes. Because what if he was sitting behind his cash desk and something heavy fell on his toes? Very realistic. Isak suspected the man from making this rule up so he had to wear this stupid, embarrassing shoes. He looked at the name tag of the man probably for the sixth time. He kept forgetting so he every time he had to ask something he just said “sir”, then the man laughed and said, “you don’t have to call me sir, it’s Theodor.” Theodor was an easy name to remember, but actually: Isak didn’t really care.

‘So, are you ready? I’ll show you now how the cash desk works.’ Theodor gestured that Isak had to follow him back to the store. They left the dressing room behind and Isak felt nervous. This was his first job ever, he never liked going to the supermarket and now he had to sit behind a cash desk for hours without a break for literally the lowest payment ever? He had always hated cashiers who gave the wrong change back, but now he felt that he would probably do the same with every customer. God, he hated his life and wished that his best friend Jonas was here. They had both applied for this job but Jonas had also gotten the opportunity to work in a mind-blowing cool skateshop in Grünerløkka, so he ditched him. No, he didn’t really ditched him, Jonas had asked him if it was okay and had even tried to help him also getting in.

Once Isak sat down on the little chair behind the cash desk in his new uniform, he felt stupid. Theodor had to explain every button a few times because his brain couldn't take any new information.

‘Now, let’s do this for real.’ Theodor said smiling and put on the light from the cash desk so the customers would know that his desk was available.

‘I don’t know if I can do this... ‘ Isak tried to look at theodor as helplessly as possible in the hope that the man would not leave him alone. Theodor putted his hand on his shoulder.

‘Of course you can, Isak. I’ll be standing here next to you. Don’t worry, it’ll be fine. And don’t forget: if you’re not sure how old somebody who wants to buy alcohol is, just ask for their ID.’

An elderly couple started to load their products on his cash desk and the nerves hitted back stronger than before. But the lady smiled to him and she reminded him of his grandma, that thought made him a little calmer.

‘Good morning, do you have a customer's card?’ Isak asked politely and grabbed the first thing he saw to scan it.

‘Oh yes!’ The lady answered joyful and began to search in her handbag. Isak bit concentrated and also a bit impatient on his lip when he couldn’t find the barcode on a package of frozen chicken breasts.

‘I’m sorry this takes so long.’ He said apologetically.

‘Don’t worry boy, I worked almost forty years in a supermarket and I’ve also trained many students like you. Just take it easy.’ The woman said and handed over her costumer’s card after he finally founded the barcode.

After he had scanned everything and the couple had paid the bill, Isak sighed in relief.

‘Thank you for visiting us, we hope to welcome you again soon.’ He survived his first customers and had given the right amount of money back.

‘How was I?’ He ask Theodor smiling after the elderly couple had left. The man laughed and shook his head.

‘I’ve seen worse.’ Was his answer. Isak rolled his eyes and was quite proud of himself. He looked around for new customers but nobody had come to his cask desk yet. Nevertheless, the rows before the other desk were long. That was understandable, because he himself would never go to a cash register with a student who wasn’t good in his job.

‘You have to shout that this desk is also open.’ Theodor said and Isak looked at him with fear in his eyes. _Shout?_ No way that he was ever going to yell at customers to come to his cash register, that was so weird and awkward.

Luckily for him, at that moment two boys came to him. Luckily was maybe a wrong word to use because they were both super hot and now they had to see him messing around.

‘Good morning, do you have a customer’s card?’ His voice was shaking when he asked the question Theodor had told him to say. The first boy had long brown hair and his eyes radiated naughty when he putted his beer cans and chips in front of him.

‘No sorry, I don’t have one.’ The boy answered.

‘Here, use mine.’ The second boy said to Isak and offered him his card. Isak’s eyes widened and his throat felt dry. The second boy was very tall, had huge and kind blue eyes, his blond hair was so long and he still managed it to let it stay in this James Dean alike hairstyle and his lips were so full and puffy. But the most striking thing about him was the glitter that was smeared on his cheekbones as some sort of highlight that girls would use. Isak felt his cheeks burn while he took the card from the boy to scan it. And as if isak couldn’t feel even more uncomfortable, the blue eyes followed every move he made.

‘Can I see your ID?’ Isak asked the first boy and immediately he felt stupid because these boys looked older than him so they were definitely allowed to drink.

‘I think they’re old enough.’ Theodor said and still with the panic in his eyes Isak looked at the man with a look where all his desperation lay in.

‘It’s okay, you can have a look.’ The first boy showed his ID and Isak could read his name: Mikael Øverlie Boukhal, day of birth: March 26, 1997. Of course he was old enough to have his beer. Isak nodded and scanned the beer and chips.

‘73 Krone, please.’ His voice was still shaking and he no longer had the courage to look up at the boys. Mikael paid and Isak started to scan the beers and ships from the second boy with the blue eyes and the glitter on his face.

‘You want to see my ID too?’ The boy joked. Before Isak could say that that wasn't necessary, the boy held his ID under his nose. Even Bech Næsheim, February 12, 1997. He too was two years older than Isak. Isak stared at Even’s serious looking picture and all he could think of was how handsome this guy was.

‘Thanks.’ Isak said. ‘That’s also 73 Krone, please.’

Even gave him the money, still staring intense at him that Isak’s hands were shaking so hard when he gave back the change that he almost dropped it.

‘Thank you for visiting us, we hope to welcome you again soon.’ Isak repeated his catchphrase and this time it even felt more stupid.

Even winked at him. ‘I also hope to see you again.’ He turned around and walked away with big steps full of confidence. Isak stared at him with astonishment.


	2. Chapter 2

Isak had almost finished his first day. While he was cleaning his cash desk, he looked outside the huge window with view on the car parking and saw that the sky started to get dark. He was tired but also satisfied, for the first time in his life it felt like he was finally able to do something useful.

   ‘Isak, you can close your cash.’ A woman who sat on a cash register on the other side of the row waved at him. He had also forgotten her name but remembered that she was the person who was responsible for the shifts of the students.

   ‘Okay, thank you ma’am.’ He said and turned off the light above his head.

   ‘It’s Alessandra, not ma’am.’ She laughed at started scanning the products of a new customer. Isak rolled with his eyes because he had had this little dialog with already five of his new colleagues today. He stood up from his little chair and stretched his back. His shoulders hurt, and there was an unpleasant tingle between his two shoulder blades. He had never thought that sitting at a cash desk could be so exhausting. But it was fine, earlier he had calculated in his head how much he had earned today and that was already enough for buying that expensive snapback he saw last week in a hipster skateshop.

   ‘Hey, is this cash register still open?’ A deep voice asked, before Isak turned around he knew that the boy with the glitter on his face had come back and he looked even better than when he saw him this morning. Even smiled and all the angels in heaven were singing in Isak’s head.

   ‘No.’ He finally managed to say. The smile fainted from Even’s beautiful face and Isak felt guilty. He checked if Alessandra couldn’t see him and then quickly looked at his cell phone. It was a few minutes before six, he could still scan the products of Even.

   ‘I’ll make an exception for you.’ He opened his cash register in a hurry and held out his hand to take the only product Even was holding in his big hands.

   ‘You’re not going to welcome me and ask for my costumer’s card?’ Even leaned against the counter and looked defiantly at Isak. Isak laughed nervous, _was the boy flirting with him_?

   ‘Good evening, do you have a customer’s card?’ Isak whispered, looked straight into Even’s big blue eyes and felt strangely agitated.

Even leaned even a little closer and one corner of the mouth went into the air to form a crooked smile.  ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.’

Isak swallowed and took a deep breath.  ‘I said good evening, sir. Do you have a customer's card?’

Even made a surprised sound.  ‘Thank you, good evening to you too! And yes I do have costumer’s card but I’ve forgotten it in my hotel room.’

   ‘No problem, sir.’ Isak laughed with Even’s little play and scanned the can of ravioli.  ‘But can I say, sir, that this type of food isn’t very healthy?’

   ‘Thank you for your concern for my health, but tonight I do not feel like cooking.’ The tall boy scratched a bit of glitter from his left cheek and studied his long fingers.

   ‘I like the glitter.’ Exclaimed Isak suddenly. Even looked up again and smiled but said nothing back. He paid for the pasta and Isak expected him to leave but the boy calmly stood in front of the desk.

   ‘My friends and I were wondering where there were cool places to go out. I’m sure you probably know a few bars or clubs?’

Isak panicked a little when the boy asked him this question. He had no fucking clue where cool people went out because he never went out. When he lived with his mom and dad, they never let him go because in their opinion he was too young. And now he lived in a shared apartment with Eskild and Linn, they would sell their soul to the devil that he got out his room for once. And if he left his room at night, it was for having a drink with his friends Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi at one of their houses or at a houseparty. But a bar of club? Never… God, if he said to Even that he didn’t know the name of any place he would look stupid.

   ‘I’m not really sure,’ Isak finally answered.  ‘Try some places at Grünerløkka.’

The tall boy nodded slowly.    ‘It’s actually our first time here in Oslo… So, would you like to join us? Showing us around?’

Preferably Isak had shouted yes, but he was not sure if that was a good idea. This was only his first day at work, was common that cashiers were being asked out by customers? Did that happen all the time? Would he look desperate if he said yes? Was it actually okay to go out with a customer? He had not read it anywhere in his contract. And besides, he didn’t even know this super handsome boy. This was only the second time they saw each other and he already made Isak's heart beat a little faster. Isak didn’t believe in love at first sight, but still ... was it possible?

   ‘I don’t know.’ He said with a heavy heart.  ‘I should probably go home, it has been a long day.’

Even smiled but Isak saw something sad in his eyes.  ‘Okay, no problem. Maybe another time, right?’

Isak closed his cash register again and scratched his neck.  ‘Maybe another time. Thanks for asking and thank you for visiting us, we hope -’

   ‘- to welcome you again soon.’ Even finished his sentence. The two boys smiled at each other. It was impossible for Isak to let go his blue eyes and apparently the boy with the glitter on his cheeks also didn’t seem to intend to turn his gaze away.

   ‘Isak!’ Alessandra suddenly exclaimed.  ‘Are you still here?’ In shock Isak tore away his eyes from Even and looked at his collegue.

   ‘I’m sorry ma’am, I was - I was…’ He stuttered startled while the adrenaline was rushing through his body and never finished that sentence.  ‘I should go.’ He mumbled, turned around and without looking a last time at Even he walked away.

He practically ran until he was in dressing room, thank god he was alone there. He slowly slid his back against his locker until he sat down on the cold floor. Isak hid his head in his hands and groaned softly in frustration, _what was going on with him?_ Why did Even with his cheeks full of glitter and his stupid grin and perfect hair have such a big effect on him? How was it even possible that he already had a crush on a boy he only saw twice in one day?

Wait… he really thought that he had a crush? No, not possible. He absolutely did not had a crush on Even. No fucking way that he had a crush on somebody he didn’t knew. This was only physical attraction, nothing more.

The thought of those full and puffy pink lips touching his own lips almost drove Isak crazy. Gentle he let his fingers slide over his lower lip and closed his eyes. His lips tingled under the touch. See, Isak thought, this is only explanation: it has just been too long ago that I have received some attention from another person and my body is doing things that I don’t want.

When he had calmed down, he got up and put on his normal clothes. He placed his snapback on his head and pulled the hood of his sweater over it. He slung his backpack on his back and put in his earphones to listen to music. He didn’t want to be disturbed anymore, he would go home and eat chips for the rest of the evening while watching Narcos.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope to see you at the next chapter! If you like my story, please leave a kuddo :-)  
> Alt er love!


End file.
